bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Emperador Travieso Kira
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50656 |no = 864 |element = Luz |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |description = Un discípulo que fue sellado en Ishgria. Después de sufrir la desgracia por la derrota a manos de Karna Masta, sus poderes empezaron a regenerarse lentamente. Sin embargo, incluso después de haberse recuperado por completo, no pudo romper la barrera que le mantenía sellado. Observando los esfuerzos de Kira, un dios supremo le prometió la libertad si acababa con la vida de otros cinco discípulos encerrados con él. Aceptó la propuesta del dios con la condición de que su resurrección fuera posible en el futuro, y de inmediato empezó la caza de los demás discípulos. |summon = So I'm stuck with you, huh? I'll show you something. A world you've never seen before. |fusion = So you finally got it, huh? Good, I'll reward ya then. In my own time, though. |evolution = I'll teach you how to really win. Survive! Surviving means you won't lose. |hp_base = 5126 |atk_base = 2021 |def_base = 1768 |rec_base = 1689 |hp_lord = 6640 |atk_lord = 2500 |def_lord = 2175 |rec_lord = 2088 |hp_anima = 7532 |rec_anima = 1850 |atk_breaker = 2738 |def_breaker = 1937 |atk_guardian = 2262 |def_guardian = 2413 |rec_guardian = 1969 |def_oracle = 2056 |hp_oracle = 6283 |rec_oracle = 2445 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Filo demoníaco centelleante |lsdescription = Gran aumento del daño crítico. Aumento considerable del daño a elementos débiles por tipos de luz y oscuridad. |lstype = Attack |bb = Xeno Verto |bbdescription = Combo de 14 ataques de luz y oscuridad a todos los enemigos. Añade un efecto que ignora DEF al atacar durante 2 turnos. Aumenta la frecuencia de críticos durante 3 turnos. |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Adversus |sbbdescription = Combo de 17 ataques de luz y oscuridad a todos los enemigos. Probabilidad de reducir el ATQ y la DEF de los enemigos durante 1 turno. Gran aumento de la frecuencia de críticos durante 3 turnos. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Luz inversa |ubbdescription = Combo de 21 ataques elementales de luz a todos los enemigos. Gran aumento de ATQ durante 3 turnos. Gran aumento de la frecuencia de críticos durante 3 turnos. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |cbman = 24 |cbmbb = 14 |cbmsbb = 17 |cbmubb = 21 |es = Oposición del dios supremo |esitem = |esdescription = Añade la posibilidad de repeler el 15% del daño recibido al ser atacado. |evofrom = 50655 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |honor = |rare = 2 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Discípulos de los Dioses |addcatname = Kira 3 }}